


You and I

by Stylish_foxes_forever_144



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_foxes_forever_144/pseuds/Stylish_foxes_forever_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in a relationship, as are Zayn and Liam. However they hate management who forces the to be in a closet. What happens when the boys have finally had enough of being a puppet they rebel.</p><p>Niall loves his band mates but he is sick of being single and surrounded by love.</p><p>Sienna is a college student who manages to catch the heart of Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

"Come on boys time to wake up, you have sound check in an hour." The tour manager said standing outside the bunks on the tour bus.   
  
Harry opened the curtain and glared. "Stop talking, my back hurts and quite frankly I don't feel like leaving this bunk today." He said tired and just wanting to stay in bed.   
  
Harry and Louis were in a relationship which no one knew about not even management of course management had there had there ideas and that's why both had a womanizer reputation. The boys had long figured out that management didn't really care about them, only about the money.   
  
Louis rolled over and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry honey but you really can't miss a concert." He cooed getting out of the bunk and padding over to Harry. "I know you want to."   
  
Niall laughed and hopped out of the top bunk. "Harry's in a bad mood. This day is going to suck." He teased looking at Harry and Louis. He knew the two were together, Zayn and Liam were also in a relationship.   
  
Once the manager left the bus Harry sat up. "We have got to do something, I am sick of pretending I'm not gay. I just want to be with Louis and not have to hide my sexuality. The management is draining the life out of us. When's the last time Louis smiled at an interview, he only seems to be himself around us. He used to be the fun one now he's the depressed one. Zayn is too everytime someone asked about his engagement to Perrie both he and Liam turn into sad little puppies. This isn't us." Harry said looking at the guys he was tired of not being able to be himself.   
  
Liam sighed and stood next to Zayn placing his head on his shoulder. "Harry's right I'm tired of it too, however we still have another year until we are out of contract."   
  
"There has to be a way to get out of that damn contract, pretty soon Rock Management Is going to get tired of me dodging the engagement questions and force us to get married."   
  
Niall sighed and sat down on one of the bunks. "There is, they can't control us at a concert with all those screaming fangirls. We can do the songs you guys wrote about each other and at the end of 18 you can come out of the Rock closet.."  
  
"Your a genius, Niall. We could come out of that closet during a concert hell fans already have ideas of us being together, might as well make it official. I'd be like giving management the finger without actually doing nothing wrong. Just admitting that our management is evil and only likes money." Louis said rubbing Harry's back.   
  
"Trust me the next time someone asks about Perrie's wedding I'm going to snap. After all it was punishment for management finding me making out in a closet with Liam. I want to be done with management hopefully Simon doesn't kick us off the record label."  
  
"We are potentially risking a lot with confessing our love for one another. However I think Simon kind of knew Louis and I were together during X factor. We might want to compile evidence about Rock and showing him everything they have done to us."   
  
"Smart idea lets all take someone from Rock and follow them and get all the goods on our phone. "Niall your in charge of finding pictures on tumblr. Look for tweets from Louis account saying sent from iPhone since he doesn't have an iPhone. You know how he tweets, better yet look at all our twitter accounts and search tumblr. We can finally get rid of those bastards." Liam said with a small smirk. He often tried to obey the rules but every once in a while he liked to go against them.   
  
"I for one will be glad to not be known as a manwhore." Harry said remembering all the girls he was rumored to have done, he had only been with one person in his life and that was Louis.   
  
"We know your not a manwhore, your to sweet to be a womanizer.” Niall commented glad the boys finally found the courage to admit they were together.  
  
"Shouldn't you be browsing tumblr?" Liam teased looking at Zayn it would be so glad when the wouldn't have to hide anymore.   
  
"But the fandom scares me I don't know what I'll find." Niall  grabbed the laptop and searching the management tag.   
  
"You should be good if you don't go anywhere but that tag." Zayn said pulling Liam into his arms. "Have fun now I am off to shower and then I will to find the scary head honcho and get some dirt. Don't forget we have soundcheck in like two and a half hours."  
  
Louis pulled Harry into the back lounge room. "Pretty soon things will be changing, we can finally be who we actually are. I'm just worried the fans won't like us when they know the truth."   
  
"Relax I'm pretty sure after that four hangout they knew something was up with our management. We should really get of Winston while we are at it. His music videos are rather boring."  
  
"Yes let's mention that to Simon too. So which scary person do you want to follow today?"  
  
"I don't know maybe the one who thought of ELOUNOR." Harry said annoyed at the person who thought that was a good idea.  
  
"I thought you liked her, well when she wasn't kissing me."   
  
"I tolerate her after all she helped is get alone time before."   
  
"You follow her and I'll follow Eleanor's father."   
  
The boys had all agreed on who they were to follow, while Niall was in charge of tumblr. They five had taken there morning shower and were ready for the day ahead.   
  
Louis went to find Steven Calder. "Hey can I speak to you about Eleanor?" He said feeling like crap for what he was about to say. "What if I were to propose I realize that it would be what's best for the band."   
  
Her father beamed. "Your finally going to stop fighting it and go along with it. After all it's whats best for the band, glad we didn't have to threaten to kick you out of the band again."  
  
Louis wanted to roll his eyes and go find Harry and kiss him. They shouldn't have to deal with evil management this is who they were. They were tired of being locked in a closet. "Yes I'd rather not get threatened about having to leave the boys again. I love them and the fans to much to do anything stupid. Besides I'm starting to think Harry and I were just a phase. I was just experimenting." He admitted wanting the ground to swallow him up. Every word made his heart hurt. He loved Harry not Eleanor.   
  
"Smart decision kid. However we have got to talk about your public appearances with Eleanor you look rather sad and grumpy in every photo. You have got to start smiling."  
  
"Alright sir, I was thinking about proposing to Eleanor on our fifth anniversary kinda like what Zayn did to Perrie." Yeah right he wouldn't be proposing to his daughter he'd be proposing to Harry.   
  
"Great idea I'm just glad you finally realized what's best for One Direction. Now run along and get ready for the concert; and remember no touching Harry.   
  
Louis bit his lip to keep from laughing. Oh trust me this concert he would be cuddling the curly haired boy to no end. "Alright sir have a good day." He said walking off rolling his eyes with every step. He decided he'd go help Niall with tumblr since his work was done. Not only had he got the dirt but he also made management think the boys were finally going to stop fighting. So tonight would be a giant smack to management.   
  
"Hey want some help?" He asked entering the tour bus.   
  
"Sure there's a lot to go through. Trust me the fans know something's corrupt about our management, and they also know something's going on between you and Harry. It's creepy! So did you get the goods on overlord douche?"   
  
Louis hit play on the smartphone recording. "I most certainly did. I think he believes I'm being truthful and that I will propose to Eleanor and that I'll deny Larry and stop picking some many fights with management over it. "   
  
"How evil, and here is what I could find on tumblr, I don't know who hates our management more us or the fans." Niall said printing out 300 pages of what the management has done. "I've also looked over or contract half of what the have made us do isn't in that contract."  
  
"We already knew that." Louis teased texting Harry to see how he was doing.   
  
Harry came out of the shower with a towel covering his legs. "Sorry I was in the shower, I already got the dirt without even having to lift a finger. Man I love smartphones. I had Gemma's boyfriend hack into the phones of the evil bitch. Simon hopefully will side with us."  
  
"Harry I love you, but for the love of god put on some clothes. I'm not Louis, I don't like seeing you naked." Niall teased as Harry went back into the bathroom to change.   
  
"Better Ni? Shouldn't we be heading to soundcheck? We want to make management happy today; because they most certainly won't be happy tonight."   
  
"Yes we have like ten minutes until we need to be there." Louis said hiding the tumblr evidence and grabbing his smart phone with the conversation with Eleanor's father.   
  
Harry grabbed his cell phone and saw the text from Louis and Gemma's boyfriend who sent the audio file. "Let's do soundcheck, granted we won't be singing the normal set list."   
  
The boys left the tour bus and went to the stage manager and grabbed the microphone which were color coated. Zayn and Liam were already in there spots warming up with You and I which Liam happened to write for Zayn. Which only the five knew about kinda like how They Don't Know About Us and 18 were about Louis and Harry.   
  
Harry snuck up behind Liam and started singing his solo as Liam jumped. "Stop scaring me kid."   
  
"I didn't mean too." He said as Louis did his solo as Niall grabbed the guitar and started playing the chords. Louis snuck up behind Harry and grabbed his waist.  
  
"Stop, stop. What the hell are you two doing? I thought I'd told you to stay away from each other." Steven said yelling loudly.   
  
"The fans have noticed Harry and I don't goof and joke around like we used to. Besides I do plan on marrying Eleanor so." Louis said looking at Harry with pure love.   
  
"Fine I guess it doesn't hurt besides no ones really around. Just don't do it in front of the fans!" He ordered as Louis spun Harry around. "Five more hours and management can suck it." Louis whispered kissing Harry's freshly washed hair.  
  
"I have loved you since I was sixteen." Harry muttered since Louis wrote 18 about him and about their time on the X Factor.   
  
"Well I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you."  
  
Niall looked at Louis and Harry with a smile on his face. It hurt not having that special someone and watching all of his mates in love with each other. They finished up the sound check and went back to the tour bus to chill before the show tonight. "So boys what songs should we do tonight? I know 18 and you and I are defiantly going to be preformed." He said flopping onto his bunk.   
  
"They Don't Know About Us, Last First Kiss, Where Do Broken Hearts Go, Night Changes, You and I, 18, Spaces, Fireproof, Little Things. Am I missing anything." Liam said rattling of songs.   
  
"Stockholm Syndrome." Harry said looking at Louis.   
  
"Alright half of that already is our set list, however we have to work in They Don't Know About Us, and Last First Kiss. Niall you alright you look a bit spacey?" Zayn said worried about the blonde.  
  
"I'm good just lost in thought."   
  
"You sure your alright with this, we don't want to make this awkward on you." Harry said looking at Niall. Not wanting to do anything to hurt the band our it's members.   
  
"I'm good you guys need to come out and be honest with everyone and I want management gone for the hills."   
  
Niall slowly drifted of to sleep before the concert. He wanted his boys to be happy; however he was worried that it was a huge risk.   
  
"Time to wake up Ni." A voice echoed opening up the curtain.  
  
"I was having a good dream." He complained hoping down from the middle bunk.   
  
"Sorry we have a show to do." Harry said ruffling his hair. "Come on."   
  
"First time I've seen you excited about a concert in a while." He teased the youngest member who was so happy it wasn't even funny.   
  
Niall smiled Harry's mood infecting him. "Alright let's go tell the world what we are." He said as the stylist dressed him and Lou fixed his hair.   
  
The boys did there preshow ritual and went onto the stage for Last First Kiss; and that's when he saw her in the first row. She looked bored like she would have rather been anywhere but there. It was funny and she was gorgeous. She had dark red hair; and a sweet innocent look about her. He felt drawn to her and he was singing to her most of the night, and that's when he noticed she had a backstage pass hanging around her neck.  
  
However Niall couldn't focus on her all night. "Thank you guys you have been awesome. Now the night is drawing to a close and at the very end the others have an announcement. He said grabbing his guitar as the boys smirked.   
  
Management looked at Niall like he had five heads. "Relax they might be planning a new album or Louis might be announcing his engagement. The boys seem to have not been fighting its rather nice." One guy said to the head of Rock Management.   
  
The fans smiled as Zayn sung directly to Liam during You and I. Next came 18 and Harry and Louis couldn't stop touching each other. At the end of 18 Zayn grabbed Liam and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Louis did the same to Harry.   
  
Harry grabbed his mic and smirked at management. "I'm gay and Louis and I have been together for four years." He grabbed Louis's hand as the fangirls screamed and management cried.   
  
"Liam grabbed his mic. "Well Zayn and I have been together for three. His engagement to Perrie is fake as is Louis and Eleanor. They are beards our management seems to think they can control us and our sexuality. I love Zayn so much and we hope you as fans don't think anything less of us."   
  
The fans erupted into screams of finally and of course we will support you.   
  
"Well we are One Direction and we hoped you had a great time with us tonight." Zayn said leading Liam of the stage. "That felt wonderful."   
  
"Yes it did." Harry agreed now let's go meet the fans with the backstage passes and then see how pissed management is."  
  
Niall picked up at the word backstage passes. He would finally see the bored girl. Soon two girls came running backstage as a girl in heels tried chasing after them.   
  
"Wait!" She screamed as they ran to the boys. However she didn't make it because her shoe got caught and she fell into Niall's arms. "Oops." She said looking up at the blonde man that caught her.  
  
"Hello." He said helping her back to her feet. "Looks like they can run faster than you." He teased seeing her smile. "Hey now you don't look bored."  
  
"Bored what do you mean bored?" She said crossing her arms over her black leather jacket.   
  
"I saw you during the concert it looked like you wanted to be anywhere but here." He said as the girls were entertained by the other four.   
  
"Want to know a secret?" She asked picking at a loose hangnail.   
  
"Sure do tell." He said wondering why she looked practically bored to death.  
  
"I like you guys, but I don’t like to hear screaming. When I’m trying to listen. Besides I was kind of dragged here against my will. I'm Sienna by the way."   
  
"Yes are fans are insane. Your the first one I've met in a while that doesn't feel the urge to scream, faint, throw up, or do all three. You have a very pretty name, I'm Niall by the way you, but you probably knew that." He teased with a wink.   
  
"That's one thing I won't do is scream my head off. Yes I do know who you are. I should probably go save the guys from the evil twins." She teased gesturing to the guys being questioned by thing one and thing two as she often called them.   
  
"Or we could just continue talking, the boys can handle it."   
  
"I like that idea better."   
  
"So how old are you?" He asked mesmerized by her sea blue eyes.   
  
"20. I'm in college."   
  
"So what are you studying?" Niall asked intrigued by the red head in front of him.  
  
"English with a side of foreign language."   
  
"Woah. That's impressive."  
  
"Not really its just English."   
  
"I was talking about the foreign language." He teased.  
  
"Lover boy stop flirting and come help us with the fans." Harry teased signing autographs and posing for pictures.   
  
"I have to go, but stay I'd love to get to know you better." Niall said going over to where the other four were. He smiled and signed autographs watching the redhead out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Harry was watching Niall. "Someone's got it bad."   
  
"Want me to remind you about the X factor days."   
  
After about an hour signing autographs. Niall could finally go back to Sienna. "I'm sorry to do this but I have got practice super early in the morning and the girls are getting tired." She said looking sad.   
  
Niall yawned softly. "It is pretty late why don't you just give me your number, and we can hang out tomorrow or something." He suggested.  
  
"Sure." She said rattling off her number as he typed it into his phone.  
  
Sienna smiled and led her sister and niece out from the concert. "Si can we go shopping tomorrow?" Emma, her little sister, asked as she got into the car.  
  
"We can't sweetie I have cheer and soccer practice." She said sadly.  
  
Harry smirked at Niall as they boarded the tour bus. "Didn't know you went for redheads. So what's her name?"   
  
"Sienna and I normally don't go for redheads; however there's something about her."   
  
Louis laughed. "She looked absolutely bored throughout our concert. Yet she was singing along." He teased as the head of management came through the door.   
  
"I can't believe you did that!" He screamed looking totally pissed off. "You have a contract not to do things like that. You do realize you can't come back for that there's no amount of PR that can change what you just did. Get some rest you have a meeting with us tomorrow and Simon will be joining us." He yelled as the boys went to the tour bus.   
  
Liam looked down at his phone. "We are trending." He said showing the boys the trending topics. "The fans are happy and I haven't seen one bad tweet yet."   
  
Niall laughed and changed from his concert wear into a tee shirt and a pair of lounge pants. "Yeah however Steven looked like he wanted to kill us. I think I'm going to hit the hay. Tomorrow is going to be long and terrible."   
  
"Sleep well." Harry said as he stripped out of his clothing and crawled into Louis bunk.   
  
Liam crawled into his bunk as Zayn joined him. "They need to make these bunks big enough for two people."  
  
"Agreed." Harry and Louis said at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so that's the first chapter. I really hope it didn't suck.


End file.
